


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Series: Round Tables Coffee Shop [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, They are being cute and stupid together really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their relationship progress, there are several occasions in which they fell asleep on each other and with each other.</p><p>(or 5 times Eggsy and Harry fell asleep on each other and then 1 time they slept together not literally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggsy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay, so I don't know how to write the summary. It's pretty much a 5+1 fic around the theme sleeping. This will contain 6 parts, with the last one hopefully contain super fluffy PWP. hahahahaha. I have finished writing the first two. All six parts are going to be fluffy, I hope. 
> 
> The timeline of this fic is in between their first month dating each other in which Eggsy had never been to Harry's place and after both of them had confessed their true loves and Eggsy would sometimes spend the night at Harrys place. 
> 
> This is part of the Round Tables Coffee Shop AU, but you don't need to read those really. This is no longer a coffee shop AU even. ahahaha. how do you even write.
> 
> Not beta-ed nor brit-picked. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)

#1 

University had been crazy for the past week and the weekend came as salvation for Eggsy who hadn't been sleeping for more than 6 hours in total for the past three days. He felt like a walking corpse as he headed out of the English department building after submitting his three essays that were all due that Friday. Deadline week always had this effect on him. He was not a slacker by any means, but his perfectionist streak always made him aim for more, making edits until the deadline. He had to get really good grades—not just simple average—if he wanted to keep his scholarship. 

Eggsy sat down on one of the university benches and rubbed his face roughly, sighing in exhaustion. He was really happy that he didn't have a shift at _Round Tables_ today. Although coffee sounded good actually... but he wouldn't need it because he was planning to sleep now until the next century. Eggsy stood up and began to walk home, steps eager as he really couldn't wait for bed. But then his phone pinged. It was Harry.

_Hello. Do you have anything to do today? If you are free, would you like to join me for lunch?_

Eggsy couldn't help but smile despite how tired he was. Harry was polite even on text. Eggsy had been trying to teach Harry how to actually text, but so far Harry was still texting like this, all proper spelling, grammar, and all. It was so endearing. 

Logical part of his brain told him to decline because he had not slept for the past 24 hours for real, but the other part of him that was enamoured by Harry refused to do so. He hadn't seen Harry for over a week because of the deadline week and he really missed him. He was going to regret this later maybe, but he had tomorrow's free as well anyway. He could catch up sleep then. With that in mind, Eggsy replied Harry's text with an affirmative. Harry texted back immediately, sending down the address and the time. Eggsy slipped the phone back to his jeans' pocket. 

To the _Round Tables_ then. Besides, Roxy was there and he needed to catch up with his best mate as well.

-o-o-o-

Eggsy was buzzing with caffeine in his vein when he was taking the tube to go to the lunch place where Harry was going to meet him there. Earlier, Roxy had refused him coffee on the account that he had probably consumed more coffee for the past three days than water itself, but he had told her (not whining) that he was going to meet Harry for lunch and he would go to sleep afterwards. Roxy rolled her eyes but gave in anyway while muttering what an idiot Eggsy was. Eggsy considered it a win.

Harry was already there when Eggsy reached the place. He wore a charcoal double breasted suit with a matching striped tie which indicated that Harry came straight from the university where he was teaching. Eggsy really thought that Harry wore suits all the time at first, but apparently he only wore one when he had works or on formal occasions. Harry looked gorgeous in suits like this, but Harry in cardigan was even lovelier, making him all soft on the edges. Eggsy smiled wide and kissed Harry's cheek before he sat down opposite said man who looked pleasantly surprised. Eggsy felt himself almost bursted into giggles like mad. Both of them ordered food and drinks and Eggsy felt happy he almost vibrated through his skin. He was glad he decided to meet Harry for lunch. Sleep wouldn't bring this much joy and he was not sleepy at all anyway. Eggsy was having a good time, his face almost hurt with how wide his smile was, despite the odd concern looks that Harry sent him throughout the lunch.

“Let me walk you back to your flat,” Harry said after they left—Harry paying because Eggsy's mind was buzzing too much to think of a proper argument against that. 

“Nah, I can get home alone just fine. It's _fine_ ,” replied Eggsy as they walked to the tube station together, Harry's hand was placed behind his back almost protectively. Harry insisted on walking him home. Eggsy refused and half-pushing Harry away. He was not a baby. He could get home just fine.

“Please, Eggsy.” Eggsy wanted to refuse on principal because their home were on the opposite side of the line, but then Harry said the right words that made Eggsy couldn't refuse. “I have missed talking to you, so let me walk you home, _please_?” Eggsy felt warm all over and he couldn't really refuse Harry now, could he? Beside he missed Harry as well and he didn't really mind that Harry walked him home although it was inconvenient. He mumbled okay at the end.

The tube arrived and both of them got inside, finding available seats easily as the tube was quiet empty at the time of the day. Eggsy pressed himself close against the side of Harry's body. It would take maybe 15-20 minutes to reach his station. Harry was super warm which prompted Eggsy to snuggle even closer, feeling comfortable. The initial buzz in his body and his brain was gone then and his eyes felt heavy. Eggsy closed his eyes for only about a second but then the next thing he knew he was jostled awake gently. Eggsy opened his eyes and frowned in confusion. Harry looked down at him, eyes all soft and warm from behind the thick-rimmed glasses. My god, did he just fell asleep?

“We almost arrived, Eggsy,” said Harry softly. Eggsy's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as he sat upright in the moment, his initially sleepy mind went alert. His left hand was held gently in Harry's.

“Um, I am really sorry that I fell asleep on you,” mumbled Eggsy. Harry squeezed his hand.

“It's me that should say sorry. I should have known that you must haven't been sleeping properly because the deadline week. You also should've told me that you were actually exhausted,” said Harry, tone almost chastising. Eggsy mumbled his reply again which made Harry went,”Pardon?”

“I said I haven't seen you for a while so I missed you,” repeated Eggsy, eyes still focused low on his sneakers. The tube announced that they would arrive very shortly and so Harry tugged him lightly, both standing up now.

“I missed you too, but we could always see each other later after you slept,” replied Harry, smiling fondly. “Although I did enjoy how giggly you were earlier,” continued Harry tone teasing. Eggsy knew he would be very embarrassed once his tired brain properly registered what his caffeine-induced body reacted during lunch with Harry today. 

“Let's get you home for bed, okay?” Eggsy could only nod and followed as Harry led him to his flat, feeling all warm and silly inside. He would be properly embarrassed later after he had his sleep.


	2. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had had a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this point, these two idiots haven't told one another that they love each other hella amount.
> 
> This is self-beta-ed and not brit-picked. I hope you like it :)

Harry was tired. His head was aching with migraine and he was ready to fall asleep any minute now, as soon as he changed into his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He had had three classes to teach right one after another. Then it was followed immediately by department meeting that went on for two hours too long, causing him migraine because of some stupidity that went around during the meeting. Saying that he was tired was an understatement actually. He couldn't care less that he had papers to grade and it was not even nine yet. He could slack off for once in a while.

He had settled himself on his bed and ready to sleep his migraine away until the morning when his phone buzzed.

 _Hey :) can I call u? I want to ask ur opinion on my essay_. It was Eggsy. Harry felt the surge of affection as he read the text. Eggsy was a very attractive young man with brilliant mind who would no doubt become Harry's best student if only Eggsy attended university where Harry was. Harry could only satisfy himself whenever Eggsy asked him to discuss on his assignments, which Harry was more than happy to indulge because discussion with Eggsy was always exciting. Harry was tired yes, but not that tired that he couldn't talk to Eggsy. Besides, talking to Eggsy was always a reward itself. Harry pressed call the call button immediately and he didn't need to wait for long as Eggsy answered it on the first ring.

“Oh hey Harry,” answered Eggsy sounded happy. Harry could see the smile on his face. “I don't expect you to call immediately. You have nothing to do?”

“I don't. So what is the topic of your essay?” Eggsy didn't waste another second as the young immediately told Harry about his upcoming essay. Harry smiled as he listened. He wished he could see Eggsy as he was speaking right now. Enthusiastic Eggsy was a sight itself, hands moving around freely, face lighted up, eyes bright. He was glowing. Harry settled himself on the soft pillow comfortably.

It really was not his intention to fall asleep on Eggsy.

Harry was jerked awake when he heard his phone alarm blaring right through his ears. Light was seeping through the curtain. Harry blinked his eyes opened as he grabbed his phone on the side of his head, turning off the alarm. Harry frowned at the phone in his hand. He noticed that he still had his glasses on last night. He stared at the phone screen trying to recollect what did he do before he fell asleep. Harry's eyes widened once he remembered, fingers flailed as he notice the message icon on the top of the screen. He couldn't believe that he fell asleep while on the phone talking to Eggsy. He really hoped that the young man was not angry because he certainly didn't fell asleep because Eggsy was boring. He was simply didn't expect that he was that exhausted and Eggsy's voice was really _really_ soothing. Harry silently panicked as he clicked opened the message. There were two texts, both from Eggsy.

 _I cant believe u fall asleep on me!!!_ Harry's heart dropped. _Im not that boring, rite? lol. Joking aside, u sud've told me if u were not up for it. Its not that urgent anw & u should sleep when u r tired. :)_

_P.S you snored cutely ;)_

Harry reread both texts that were sent with 10 minutes difference from one another at a little bit past nine. It must be because he just woke up, but without thinking twice Harry clicked the call button. Just like last night. His mind caught up a few seconds later about the fact that it was still quite early in the morning and not the appropriate time for calling. Harry quickly tried to cancel the call but it was answered before he could actually pressed end.

“Harry?” greeted Eggsy, voice surprisingly awake at this time of the day. Harry then remembered that Eggsy had morning shift at the coffee shop today and he should not be surprised. Morning always made him less alert than usual. Harry was silent for a few seconds too long as he internally cursed at himself, when Eggsy called his name again. “Harry?”

“Eggsy.” His throat was dry, rough after sleeping. He cleared his throat before he continued. “I am sorry for falling asleep on you yesterday,” said Harry trying to convey how sorry he really was from words alone. This was hard because he couldn't even see at Eggsy's face. Harry really didn't want Eggsy to be upset at him. Eggsy unexpectedly chuckled.

“It's fine. I guess you must be very tired yesterday because you were busy yesterday, yeah? The department meeting and all that,” replied Eggsy sounded sincere. “No wonder you fell asleep as I rambled yesterday. I know that it could get really boring so I am sorry,” said Eggsy. Harry swore silently. Eggsy sounded okay, but Harry certainly didn't want the man think that he was boring, because Eggsy was everything but that.

“You are not boring at all. I find your words and your thoughts fascinating. I was exhausted and your voice was soothing and so I fell asleep, but it won't happen again,” replied Harry. Eggsy chuckled.

“Thanks, Harry. I am glad that I was actually not a bore to you. Look, I want to talk to you, but I need to open the shop. Talk to you later?” asked Eggsy apologetically. Harry nodded and immediately caught himself because Eggsy could not see him. He needed caffeine.

“Yes. Have a good day, Eggsy,” replied Harry.

“You too. Love you, Harry,” said Eggsy before the phone call ended. Harry froze when he heard the last words. Slowly he removed his phone from his ear and then stared at it dumbly. Did Eggsy just say...?

If at that time Harry could only bury his face in his hands and breathe deeply as he got overwhelmed by the amount of love he felt for young man, no one could prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus (because this is totally what happened):
> 
> Eggsy ended the call and about to slip his phone to his jeans' pocket when he froze. His brain finally caught up on what he just said earlier to Harry before hanging up. Eggsy groaned and dropped to his knees, his all red face was hidden in his hands. Did he really just casually say love you to Harry just now? Eggsy couldn't believe himself. He loved the man sure, but he surely didn't plan to just blurt it out without a plan. Oh god, what did Harry think about that? Did the man hear him? Or did he probably miss that part? Did Harry feel disgusted at him now? Eggsy's mind was playing many different scenarios and he really wanted to call Harry back but what if Harry missed it or what if Harry didn't love him back??
> 
> "Umm, what are you doing?" Eggsy's heart almost leaped up out his chest as he turned around to face Roxy who was opening the coffee shop with him that morning. Her hands are on her hips and she looked confused, one brow arched out.
> 
> "Roxy...," called Eggsy almost whining.
> 
> "Is it about Harry? I will make you tea and then we can talk okay?" 
> 
> "But the shop?"
> 
> "It can open 15 minutes later no one will really notice. Just sit down, I'll be right back."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy was sick. Harry took care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the very late update! 
> 
> Since the last chapter, I didn't have much time to write because uni got super busy. I had exams (which I fortunately passed!) and it was only in this recent week that I got lull time. It took me quite a while to write this down and I struggled with the ending. I wanted to make it cute but not too cute but also want to make them so gross with each other. Such life.
> 
> Also at this point, they still havent told each other that they are in love with each other because they are dumb. (actually I am just going to write how they told each other in a different fic).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are happy with this one! I have the next part half-written already :)
> 
> This is un-betaed and not brit-picked. Let me know if you noticed any horrible mistakes! :)
> 
> (ALSO YASS FOR THE OFFICIAL SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT)

Eggsy had been eagerly waiting for his semester break since the beginning of the semester and he was ecstatic with the amount of free time he got as soon as the semester ended. He had so many things he had been planning to do. His body didn't seem so agreeable to the idea though that entering the second week of his long-awaited break, he somewhat managed to catch a flu. He was feeling miserable and gross and what made it even worse was that he got sick at the time his mum and Sophie went out of town to visit his grandparent at the countryside. 

He had thought that sleeping through the night would magically get rid of the bug, but came morning he felt even worse than he was the night before. His throat felt dry and sore. His nose was stuffy which made it a difficulty to breathe properly. His head was throbbing minutely and he felt cold all over. Eggsy pulled the blanket even tighter around him and he fell asleep again.

When he woke up again sometime later, he still didn't feel any better. He wanted to sleep again but his stomach was growling pitifully since he skipped dinner last night. Eggsy groaned as he slowly struggled to sit upright and looked at the digital clock at the bedside table. It was almost eleven. No wonder he was too hungry to even go back to sleep. With effort, Eggsy got out of bed and out of his room, blanket still tightly pulled close around him. His dry throat needed water as well. He also hadn't had any medicine and it might help him get better faster. But first, food. 

The cold water gave him temporary relief and Eggsy felt slightly better. He then tried to find food. But there was actually none. Even when there was, he could not eat it because his throat felt really sore. Eggsy leaned his forehead against the fridge. He remembered that his plan was to get groceries today. If he knew that today he would feel so much worse, he would just get groceries yesterday, the flu be damned. Now he felt to weak to even go out. Fuck food. He would just take the flu medicine and then sleep again. He could survive a few more hours without food.

Once he took the medicine, gulped down a couple glasses of cold water, Eggsy shuffled his way back to his bedroom. He had probably slept for more than 12 hours but he was ready to sleep for 12 more. He noticed that the mobile phone he left on his bedside table was lighted up. It was an incoming message from Harry.

_Hello, Eggsy. Are you free this evening? I've unexpectedly gained two tickets for Les Miserables since my friend couldn't make it with his wife. Would you like to accompany me?_

Eggsy's lips turned upwards without thinking as he read the text from Harry. Always proper even through texts. But the smile only lasted for a second as he remembered his current state of being sick. Eggsy felt overwhelmingly sad and disappointed all at once as he typed out his reply.

_Cant. Im sick. Sorry :( ask a friend to watch it w u?_

Eggsy sighed and then put the phone back on the table. He sniffed and laid his heavy head on the pillow. Eggsy curled himself into a ball and pulled the blanket to cover his head. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again, however hungry he was.

-o-o-o-

Eggsy was startled awake and it took him a few seconds to realise that someone was ringing the door which explained why he was awake right now. He was never a heavy sleeper thanks to those years where Dean was living with him and his mum. Eggsy didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but his neck creaked uncomfortably and the blanket was tangled all around his limbs. His tshirt felt wet with sweat. The door rang again. Eggsy groaned and dragged himself out of the tangle of the blanket and the bed.

“A sec—cough—second!” Eggsy called hoarsely. His throat was dry like paper sand. He coughed all the way to the door, and it felt like a century passed before he reached the front door. Eggsy opened it without bothering to check the peep hole, scowl readily on his face. The scowl went away as soon as he looked who it was that was standing at the door.

“Harry—what? What are you doing here?” asked Eggsy feeling a bit breathless. Harry wore the soft beige cardigan that Eggsy loved and he looked nice and proper as usual, not a hair out of place. But there was a furrow in between his brows as he looked at Eggsy. He felt self-conscious all of sudden, with his sweaty messy hair. He felt gross and he could only imagine how he looked like in Harry's eyes.

“You are sick. Your mum is away. May I come in?” asked Harry, holding out a grocery bag. Eggsy nodded and let Harry in. Eggsy felt dumb-founded.

“Have you eaten anything?” asked Harry as he put the grocery bag on top of the kitchen counter and then mechanically pulling out the things out of the bag. Eggsy shook his head, leaning his body against the counter. Harry frowned. “When did the last time you had food?” 

“Yesterday afternoon,” Eggsy mumbled an answer. Harry frowned harder and then put his arm around Eggsy's shoulder, steering him back to his bedroom. Eggsy wanted to protest, to tell Harry that he could walk fine by himself but he was too tired to do so. Harry stacked the pillows together, helped Eggsy on to the bed and then pulled the blanket over him, tucking Eggsy in. 

“Rest now. I bought soup. I will heat it up and bring it to you,” said Harry, putting his hand against Eggsy's forehead once Eggsy was all tucked in. Harry, whose frown still hadn't gone away, put his fingers through Eggsy's greasy hair softly. He gave Eggsy a small smile before he walked out of the bedroom again.

Eggsy certainly didnt need to wait long. Harry entered the room again, bringing a bowl of soup—that smelled really good—and a glass of water on a tray. He put the tray on the bedside table, sitting down on the side of the bed, helping Eggsy to sit up although Eggsy didn't need any help, really. 

“Ah um, I can eat by myself,” croaked Eggsy when Harry didn't immediately offer him the bowl of soup.

“Are you sure?” asked Harry reluctantly. Eggsy nodded. He might be sick but that didn't mean he was entirely disabled. Harry frowned but handed him the soup bowl and the spoon anyway. Eggsy smiled despite “It's hot so please be careful—Eggsy, slow down.“ Eggsy didn't pay much attention to what Harry said as he was too hungry to really care. At the end he finished the soup in record time whilst getting a somewhat burnt tongue at the end. Harry looked disapproving as he passed him a glass of water along with medicine for his flu. Eggsy felt a lot better considerably, but not entirely. He still felt like he could doze off for a thousand years despite the sleep he had earlier.

“Do you need anything else?” asked Harry as he was putting the bowl and the glass on the tray. Eggsy shook his head in no. Harry smiled and brushed his fingers on his cheeks. “Go to sleep. You need to rest,” said Harry softly. He felt even sleepier by second.

Eggsy settled back on the bed, watching as Harry put the soup bowl and glass back on the tray. Harry stood up with tray in hand ready to put it back in the kitchen. Eggsy didn't quite know what got into him but before he could overthink it, he called Harry's name.

“Will you stay?” That question scared him. Why did he ask the question again? Eggsy had bothered Harry and he couldn't just ask Harry to stay when he probably had other things to do.

But Harry didn't even hesitate as he nodded, smiling that smile that made Eggsy felt warm all over.

“I will be back as soon as I put these back.”

Eggsy didn't even realise that he had closed his eyes, until he felt a dip on the side of the bed.

“Shush. Go to sleep, Eggsy,” Harry put his hand through his hair, running his fingers in soothing motion. “I will be here when you are awake.” Harry's voice seemed more distant now.

The last thing he remembered was a touch of lips on his forehead and a distant whisper of 'I love you'.

-o-o-o-

When Eggsy woke up again, he did no longer feel like he was dying. His throat still felt a bit sore but he felt better. Eggsy tried to sit up, but then he noticed someone's hand on his head and it was then that the memory from yesterday came rushing over him. Eggsy rolled over and there it was Harry. The man was sitting against the bed headboard, head tilted in what must be a very uncomfortable position. Harry's glasses was placed on the bedside table. Eggsy slowly removed Harry's hand away and sat up. It woke Harry up.

Eggsy felt a sudden rush of affection as he looked at Harry who was still not entirely awake. Harry would frown whenever Eggsy called him so, but Harry was truly adorable.

“You should have laid down instead of sitting up like that,” greeted Eggsy with a smile. Harry didn't answer as he put the back of his hand on Eggsy's forehead and it was only then that he smiled.

“The fever broke. You are feeling better now, I assume?” asked Harry. Eggsy grinned in reply. “I am glad. You made me worry.”

“Sorry for that. Didn't mean to make you so.”

“Is that why you didn't tell me that you were sick in the first place?” Harry took Eggsy's silence as a n affirmation. “I'd rather know than not knowing,” told Harry, fingers caressing the side of his face. Eggsy was flushing for an entirely different reason. Being under Harry's scrunity always had that effect on him. Harry looked at him for a few more seconds before the older man leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. Eggsy grimaced and pushed him away.

“Ew, Harry, don't. You will get sick! Besides, I am gross.” Harry chuckled light-heartedly and leaned forward to kiss him again with more pressure, putting a hand on the back of his head. It lasted for only a couple of seconds but it stole his breath away.

“I will take my chances and I don't really care,” replied Harry with that smile that made Eggsy want to kiss him so badly. What did he ever do again that made him go someone like Harry? He surely didn't deserve him. Harry put a kiss on his forehead before he got out of the bed, putting on his glasses back. His clothes was wrinkled from bed, but he didn't look any less perfect. “I bet you do feel hungry again now. I still have another box of soup. I will heat it up?”

“Yes please, Harry.” 

He had the best boyfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never good with ending honestly. Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Eggsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Eggsy slept at Harry's, it was not as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello! I was just looking at my word documents (instead of studying for my exam in a couple of days) and found this part that is half-finished. I can't believe that the last time I updated this was last May? Time surely flies. 
> 
> I was planning to add more to this part (like Eggsy nervous at spending the night with Harry and stuff) but as I reread this part now, I realised that this part works just the way it is, fulfilling the prompt of this 5+1 fic. This part is indeed kinda short and Im sorry for that.
> 
> Ah I really want to get back to writing, but the muse seems to kinda leave me. This fic is unbeta-ed and not brit-picked. Feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> I don't know when the next update will be, but I promise I will finish this 5+1 fics lol.
> 
> enjoy!

Eggsy had only been to Harry's place a couple of times before this, so it was no wonder that he was still feeling the excitement as he entered Harry's house, a very nice two storeys house in central London. When Harry first invited him to his house after a lovely dinner nearby, Eggsy felt self-conscious as he walked beside Harry toward the house. But then Harry opened the door and Eggsy felt a little bit at ease because, the inside felt friendlier and warmer, almost welcoming. The house was first purchased by his grandparents, Harry said.

The house looked lived in and Eggsy spent much time just looking at all the little and big things at Harry's house the first time he came around. Harry's grandfather used to travel a lot, so there were many different things from all around the world. There were many books as well which covered three walls high to the ceiling in a spacious room, some were quite old which Eggsy discovered when he visited the second time and spent his time at the mini library as Harry graded papers from the classes he taught. Eggsy could spend many hours just to look at all the books collection that Harry had and still there would be so much more that he could discover.

Right now though, he came to Harry's house not for the books, but to watch a film with Harry. They had been talking about some films that they had and hadn't watched. Their film taste was not entirely different, both enjoying various different genres from classics to modern actions. They were going to watch _My Fair Lady_ , which was the first film they somehow managed to discuss in great length during their early dates. The film was their personal favourites, and it was a great feeling to share something you loved with someone else.

Eggsy flopped down on the couch next to Harry, snuggling close to the man, who then casually put an arm around Eggsy's shoulders. The room was dimly lighted, and it took all of Eggsy's control to not make unintelligible noises and simply bury his face on Harry's side, wide grin on his face. This all felt so domestic and Eggsy loved it, loving this moment and loving the man beside him.

“May I start now?” asked Harry. Eggsy mumbled a yes and then the film started playing. The last time he watched it was with his mum a few years ago. Eggsy felt more relaxed than he had been for the past few days. His week hadn't been entirely bad, but it certainly was not the best week. From annoying customers at _Round Tables_ to getting accidentally spilled by a half-empty cup of coffee that he was about to throw away when someone bumped him. At some point this week he had even almost dropped his sandwich which fortunately didn't happen.

Harry was warm beside him, a comforting presence beside Eggsy. The cardigan that Harry wore was very soft to touch and smelled really good. On the telly screen, Eliza had just met Higgins properly for the first time. They watched the next thirty minutes in comfortable silent before his eyes started to get heavy. He closed his eyes only for a second but then when he opened his eyes again, the room was noticeably darker than before. The screen was off and he realised that he was in a more horizontal position than previous, laying on something that was definitely not a couch because a couch wouldn't possibly have limbs that held him down. He used his hands to pat around this something to identify what was it but then this something started to let out a small noise and Eggsy froze, his brain finally connected all the dots and oh my god he was sleeping on top of Harry.

Eggsy immediately tried untangle himself from Harry's arms—because of course those were Harry's arms that were holding him—but Harry didnt let him go, and instead tightened the hold.

“Where are you going?” asked Harry a bit slurry, eyes pinching as he looked at Eggsy, his glasses nowhere in sight. Eggsy felt wide awake now and felt himself almost swoon because Harry looked so adorable right now.

“I fell asleep, sorry,” Eggsy tugged away again and this time Harry's arms let go. Eggsy sat down now and grabbed for his mobile phone that was on the coffee table to check on the time. It was a little bit after eleven. The train should still be running. He felt Harry's arms around him again and Eggsy froze again as he felt Harry nuzzled on the side of his neck. He was blushing hard now because who knew that Harry was very cuddly when the man was half-asleep like that?

“I was planning to let you sleep for some moment, but then I fell asleep too, so I am sorry as well,” mumbled Harry right on to his skin, didn't sound sorry at all. “What time is it?” Eggsy turned around and showed Harry his phone screen. “Would you like to stay for the night?” asked Harry. Eggsy felt nervous all of sudden.

“Is it okay? I don't want to bother you,” answered Eggsy feeling bashful. Harry nodded and then stood up, taking Eggsy's hand within his. “Let me text my mum to let her know,” said Eggsy, fingers moving on the phone. After he sent the text to his mother, Eggsy put his mobile phone down and looked at Harry who was looking at him expectantly. In the almost darkness, just the two of them, they only stared at each other quietly and Eggsy felt both nervous and calm simultaneously. 

“Let's go upstairs,” Harry said softly almost a whisper. Eggsy smiled.

“Yes, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> (ALSO HAPPY LATE KINGSMANNIVERSARY)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
